Tears of an angel
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Cedric Diggory didn't believe in Angels until he was sure he met one during his thrid year. But soon he discovered that Hermione Jane Granger was in fact an angel.
1. Angel of mine

Tears of an angel

Cedric Diggory didn't believe in angels until he saw one cry. Hermione Jane Granger soon became his angel leading him to understand he never wanted to see an angel cry again.

* * *

Chapter one

Angel of mine

In all of his thirteen years had Cedric Connor Dylan Diggory ever once had the notion of being someone who can be protective. Sure he stood up for his friends but he was a Hufflepuff after all. He was an only child and thus had never really took the time nor the pleasure in thinking for too long on this unimaginable compulsive need to protect someone just because they shared your blood; though his parents had become a different matter as they didn't really require his protection.

That of course didn't mean he didn't understand the concept in fact last year his cousin, Ellen Elders, joined him at Hogwarts.

She was Ravenclaw and he had felt a tug at his heart when he remembered that the eleven year old did not by any way possible run around in her nappy only yesterday while chanting Ceddy not even bothered by her three year old attempt to say his name.

But beyond that Ellen had proven her self to be independent and in no need of her older cousin to interfere.

With a flittering interest on the conversation going on between his two best friends Cedric couldn't believe that half an hour ago that he had been told that Harry Potter had been said to be joining Hogwarts.

"Diggory! Oi soft git" Scott Simmons called in an ungraceful manner even for him, Cedric had learnt quickly during their first and second train ride that Scott desired to sleep when travelling the fact that his two friends usually kept him awake didn't make the ride a pleasant one for him; just all the more amusing for his best friends.

"What" Cedric snapped turning away from the window he had been staring out to find Scott and Tory Trentworth staring at him expectantly.

"Sorry… but Neville Longbottom has lost his toad and I'm helping him" a firm and female voice declared from the door to the compartment. Cedric snapped his grey eyes to the young first year, she stood tall only because of her chin being held up to either prove in some way she was good enough to be on the train to Hogwarts. Her frizzy and bushy hair almost filling the doorway and her chocolate brown eyes bore in to him awaiting his answer.

"Toad" Cedric felt his dry mouth repeat as the girl watched him too expectantly ignoring the muffled snorts from his supposed best friends. The light had some how encased her hair in a golden light, if she had been wearing white clothes instead of the Hogwarts robes he might be inclined to think she looked like the angels his grandmother told him about.

"Can't say we've seen him, I'm sure I would notice a hopping wart bag somewhere" Tory stated loudly as Scott rolled his eyes before smacking him around the back of the head. Cedric darted his eyes to his friends affronted at how they could act seeing as they were older then the first year filling their door way.

That was until he heard a snort come from the first year but the smile threatening her lips as she folded her arms couldn't be masked.

"Me sister has a toad" Scott chimed causing Tory to blush a little and duck his head; Scarlet Simmons was a fifth year Gryffindor and the sole reason Tory turned into a bubbling mess when her name or anything to do with her was mentioned.

"We haven't seen your mates toad darlin'… but we holler if we do" Scott offered as the first year flushed at the nickname but still smiled brightly muttering a thanks before disappearing.

"Brainy one I heard" Scott declared causing Cedric to glance at him, this was a start of bet if Cedric ever had seen one.

"So… she's loyal… I swear your going to lose this one" Tory declared as Scott grinned at him, a smirk was sent to Cedric who could only roll his eyes before shaking his head.

"Ravenclaw… what you got Tory" Scott goaded as Tory smiled with self assurance that had come from too many promises of winning a bet against Scott.

"Hufflepuff… looking for some boys toad" Tory countered as Scott nodded and stuck his hand out.

"I lose" "you get to carry my books for the whole year… Ced's too" Tory offered shaking Scott's hand.

"You lose and you have to tell me sister she's pretty and stand there for a full minute" Scott ordered as Tory blanched but couldn't remove his hand from Scott's.

"Gryffindor" Cedric offered causing both boys to look at him with odd expressions before rolling their eyes and laughing loudly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Awaiting the first years had always and will always be the most important and exciting things that both the new students and older ones could ever go through.

The new students were given a new home away from home and they were given a family that would look out for them because of their bonded house.

The older students often took the sorting to mean something full of pride and hope; they always studied each new student sorted to their house.

Scott and Tory had the misfortune to inform Fred and George about their little bet, both boys were infamous for their pranks. Most Hufflepuff's had found it hard to believe that Scott and Tory even attempted to bet with them.

"Simmons you best be ready to get a sore arm this year" Tory hissed as the girl who had approached them walked towards the Sorting Hat, Cedric watched with a smirk as she clamed her self by muttering to herself.

"Best be ready to turn red for the rest of the year" Scott throw back as Tory snorted but still blushed when his eyes skittered to the Ravenclaw table.

After a few moments during which the young girl- Hermione Granger- looked ready to collapse under the weight of the hat it suddenly roared.

"_Gryffindor" _with cheers that seemed to be emitted rather loudly from Fred and George Hermione blushed brightly and hurried to the Gryffindor not even bothering to look up when Fred and George purposely made room for her glancing over their shoulders to watch both Scott and Tory.

"How did you know that" Tory demanded turning to Cedric who shrugged and smirked before watching the rest of the sorting.

* * *

I'm stuck on Hermione/Cedric fics at the moment I'm afraid. I haven't stopped in my writing of Hogwarts Twilight, the new chapter is nearly finished.

Author note: each chapter will have a song title. This is AU so expect Cedric to live in this. Don't say I didn't warn ya.


	2. tears of an angel

Chapter two

Tears of an angel

The year progressed as most other years for Cedric well apart from the fact that Harry Potter the boy who lived was receiving attention denied to him over his eleven years.

But Cedric didn't think too much on that, the boy didn't really seem to be what everyone thought he would be.

Scott found out very little from Fred and George but had found out a lot more about Hermione Granger, she was a bossy little one. She had often been found studying hard in the library or buried in a book while outside. Scott though having an older sister had always yearned for a younger sibling and it could truly be said that Scott Simmons a third year Hufflepuff had grown attached to the wild haired Gryffindor.

That was why it took all Cedric's and Tory's strength to hold Scott back when they heard Ron Weasley spouting off about Hermione.

Cedric watched as the young girl raced from behind them, her face covered in streaks of tears. For a moment he remembered the day on the train when he had met her and failed to speak to her, she looked like an angel her golden brown hair encased in a golden light once more.

He was almost tempted to question out loud if those were the tears of angel, almost tempted because he was quickly pulled back to the fact that both and Tory- who now had his hand clamped over the other boys mouth to stop him from shouting- were dragging Scott away from the scene.

Later that day during the feast Cedric had noticed how restless Scott had become, Scott had in fact surprised half of Hufflepuff by ranting and raving about the youngest Weasley even cursing him.

"Stupid Gryffindor Weasel" Scott huffed one more time causing Tory to roll his eyes but stuff food into his mouth none the less.

"Sounds like you have a crush on the girl" Cedric muttered as Scott gave him a deadpanned look at least he stopped moaning about the Weasley boy.

"Darlin' doesn't need to be made fun of… if anything those boys need a swift kick because she's brilliant. If you bothered to come sit with us in the library you could read her work" Scott declared as Tory nodded smiling brightly causing Cedric to frown, he had found himself spending a little more study time with Cho Chang and her friends since the start of school.

Before any of them could talk anymore Professor Quirrell rushed into the hall panting heavy and looking frantic.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS" and with that his slumped to the ground and students began to scream.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the next morning the whole school was restless… all the first years and half the second years were scared beyond belief and comfort it seemed. Every first year in the school spent the night awake and flinching at any sound the castle decided to make fearing that the troll was still on the loose.

The seventh years left the lower years to take over comforting and gone to bed, they of course had the benefit of knowing that Dumbledore would have the situation under control.

By the next morning the whole school was buzzing with news from the Gryffindor's, it seemed the seventh years didn't know their headmaster as well as they thought they did. It was in fact students who disarmed the troll and subdue it.

"I betting it was Slytherin's… they probably let it in just so they could get some glory" Tory snipped as he followed sleepily behind his two friends. Scott wasn't in any better mood and Cedric wasn't sure it had taken this long to walk towards the great hall before.

"everything is the Slytherin's fault" Scott muttered before a yawn engulfed his face. Tory simply rolled his eyes but said nothing more, sleep deprivation draining away most of his energy. The trio simply shuffled along towards the great hall, their feet and stomachs leading them the whole way.

"Oi Simmons" an too energetic thus annoying voice of one of the Weasley twins made three slow to a stop then bleary eyed turned to see the Gryffindor twins heading towards them. Scott attempted and failed to hold the scowl on his face, that was until he saw whom the twins dragged with them.

His face lighting up Scott raced to meet the twins and beamed when he saw Hermione silently protesting with them.

"Hermione" Scott exclaimed as Hermione beamed up at him glancing at both Tory and Cedric when they stood behind him.

"Thought you"

"might like"

"too see"

"This one" Fred and George declared causing a growl to be emitted from the young Gryffindor now wedged between them.

"I told you I was fine" Hermione snipped lifting her chin while the twins beamed before looking to Scott.

"Darlin' are you alright" Scott questioned as Hermione huffed and nodded before glaring silently at the twins at her elbows.

"Yes but really it was Harry and Ron who saved me" Hermione attempted to explain once more to her house mates causing Scott to stiffen.

"Those gits what they do" Scott demanded not caring that one of those gits brothers were standing right in front of him.

"Nothing… they saved me" Hermione defended causing the twins to grin with pride before Scott looked at them all with confusion.

"I knew Ronnikies was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason" "Ron and Harry and little Darlin' here went against the troll" George or Fred stated causing Scott to pale and gap at Hermione who blushed and looked down.

"The TROLL" Scott demanded looking at Hermione causing the Twins to chuckle and nudge Hermione who refused to look up silently glaring at the ground.

"Why on earth did you go anywhere near that thing" Scott demanded as Hermione flushed and lifted her eyes and chin.

"I thought I could fend it off because I'm a know it all" Hermione defended quickly flashing shame behind her lie that went unnoticed by the twins and Scott but not Cedric who remembered the tears on her cheeks.

"Your sister went through all this last night" George declared as both boys winched at the memory of the Gryffindor girl basically screaming the common room down when the new trio returned and then hugging Hermione leaving the boys to feel uncomfortable and worried they were next.

Cedric smirked at Tory who turned bright red even as the twins winked at him.

"Well I'm glad your ok darlin' but if you think anything like that again I'm going to purposely make Dumbledore send you to Hufflepuff" Scott warned as Hermione rolled her eyes before glancing up at him meekly.

"but me sister went through all this with you right?" Scott questioned as all three Gryffindor's nodded and Scott seemed appeased with that for now.

"She's bloody mental but she's worried is alls" Scott assured as Hermione smiled at him before Tory cocked his head.

"Was it scary" Tory ventured before he received a smack around the back of his head and a glare from Scott.

"Of course it was bloody scary you git" Scott snapped as the twins and Hermione snorted at the scene.

"Prat's the pair of you" Cedric declared causing everyone to look at him before laughing out loud.

"She doesn't want to be reminded of it" Cedric declared as Hermione looked at him with a grateful smile but Fred faked an outrageous look while George clutched his brothers arm.

"Of course she does… Gryffindor proudest moment if I do say so my self" George declared loudly causing Hermione to blush once more and duck her head.

"Hermione" A voice called causing all of them to look over to the great hall to see Harry and Ron waving to Hermione who lit up before looking to Fred and George pleading as though silently asking for their permission to leave and go play with her friends.

"Can I go now if your quiet finished" Hermione demanded as the twins gave her a thoughtful look.

"Why when you have third years who know how to protect you" George asked while Fred nodded.

"What with the troll yesterday who knows what trouble will you find today" Scott offered as Hermione looked at him glaring.

"Yeah besides we know more a lot more jokes then the first years" Tory asked with a smile that caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Besides according to most of the girls here" "a few professors too brother" George interrupted his brother who nodded.

"You have Diggory here and he's quiet a catch" Fred finished as Hermione ducked her head blushing while Cedric's ears turned red and he lowered his eyes.

"Please" Hermione pleaded looking up avoiding Cedric's glaze before the boys laughed and nodded, smiling brightly Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron who began to talk to her quickly dragging her to the great hall.

The six third years shook their heads before venturing after the golden trio all discussing what had happened the night before.

* * *

A reviewer has said this is a little bit confusing... I didn't mean that at all. You will this fic will speed quickly through the first three years. This is a love story of sorts.


End file.
